The present invention relates to an exhaust hood system which includes a series of universal connecting tubes to connect an exhaust hood to an exhaust fan for permitting the exhaust hood to be moved to the desired position and direction to suck in smoke.
It has been apparent that smoking is harmful to the health. However, it is sometimes difficult to prohibit others from smoking. One may be secondarily polluted by smoke when there is other people smoking. Therefore, it is necessary to install exhaust hoods or ventilators in rooms, halls, public places, etc., to draw out smoke. However, regular exhaust hoods and ventilators are commonly of fixed type and cannot be adjusted to the source of smoke to effectively carry smoke away.